Doctor
Doctor (ドクター, カンザキコウスケ Dokutā, Kanzaki Kousuke) is a member of the Apostles of the Star and a highly talented scientist from Jipangu interested in nanomachines as well as one of Creed's closest and first recruited allies. Appearance Doctor looks like a normal man with brown hair and glasses. He has pretty bad vision without his glasses. He has 20/29 (.7 in Japanese measurements) in one eye and 20/67 (.3 in Japanese measurements) in the other with his glasses his vision is a bit better than normal with 20/17 (1.2 in Japanese measurements). Doctor is always seen with a lab coat. Personality Doctor is calm, collected and polite, he speaks very formally and courteously, and he is frank even when he tells his enemies what's awaiting them. However, like many villains with these characteristic, this is only the visible part of the iceberg. In fact, Doctor shares many traits with other mad scientists; namely conducting experiments without the slightest regard for moral and human life, (being able to dissect a child without second thoughts) the near complete devotion to science and the desire to know and to understand how everything works. In Doctor's case, this desire to know is driven by sheer psychosis. He only regards human beings as guinea-pigs and really does enjoy to make people "evolve." He shares Creed's desire to create super humans and to reach immortality, and even if he doesn't seems interested by immortality for himself, he wants to achieve it as a scientific breakthrough. He may also be power-hungry, given that he follows Creed's desire for a global revolution and is the only one among Apostles who knows Creed's real goal without being disturbed by it. Doctor is a highly intelligent, knowledgeable and calculating man, who remains in the shadows and observes the situation before making his move. Doctor also appears to be greedy and cowardly, as he asks for lots of money for his services (outside of his Apostle's duty) and he never fights by himself. Furthermore, Doctor is a remorseless sadist who likes to manipulate people and to play foul mind games, such as forcing people to fight their comrades or their loved ones. He considers feelings and emotions as a useless hindrance for a full understanding of the human psyche. When asked why he does such horrible things, he casually answers "Because it's fun." All this makes him arguably the most malevolent of all the Apostles of the Star, including Creed himself. History Doctor was one of the very first Apostles of the Stars. He came from the Jipang Archpelago. Plot Battle At Lunafort Tower Arc Doctor arrives right after the battle between Creed and his former partner Train Heartnet, the legendary gunfighter known worldwide as the Black Cat. Train willingly let Creed sever his right hand to locate Creed's invisible blade, hit Creed in the stomach with an exploding bullet and fell from the Lunafort Tower into a lake, but he is continuously losing his blood because of his wound. Upon Creed's orders, Doctor brings Train his hand and reattaches it to Train's arm with his healing powers, telling him that if it wasn't for Creed's request, Train would have had to pay an enormous amount of money. Later, Doctor fails to heal Creed with his powers alone because of severity of the wounds, so he puts him into an artificial coma after injecting him healing nanomachines. Revolution Arc Doctor is discussing with Creed on Clarken Island, as Creed is now fully healed and waiting for all the Apostles to gather before attacking the World Conference. Doctor himself doesn't participate in the slaughter but he follows Creed to the meeting room and witnesses the murder of the country leaders. Doctor later calls back all the Apostles. When Creed kills Durham and Charden voices his objections, Doctor says that he finds the punishment appropriate, given that Durham acted on his own without permission and failed to recognize his limits. Cerberus Attacks Arc Later, Creed asks Doctor to go and fetch the thief for hire Rinslet Walker, who was inverstigating on the Apostles of the Star on Chronos' behalf. Doctor arrives on time to save Rinslet from Kyoko, who mistook her for a bounty-hunter. He brings her to Creed's castle, while warning her that she will be the Apostles' prisoner and might never exit the castle alive. Doctor then proceeds to inject various nanomachines in one of the bounty-hunters that the Apostles captured, including super-healing nanomachines and "Lucifer" nanomachines, in order to transform him into a immortal, brainwashed werewolf. Creed later uses Rinslet as an hostage to force the Chrono Number V, Naizer Blackheimer who invaded the castle alongside Number VII and Number XI, to fight the werewolf one-on-one. Meanwhile Doctor explains the "Lucifer's" effect to Rinslet (who realizes that Doctor is as mad as Creed) and watches the fight with special glasses to observe the evolution of the nanomachines. After Naizer defeats the werewolf and Train arrives to rescue Rinslet, Doctor activates the self destruction mechanism to blow up the castle and orders every Apostle to leave. After the explosion of the castle, Doctor is the Apostles' airplane, confident that Creed, who remained inside has survived. He then launches the second plan as instructed. Lucifer Arc Doctor and Shiki visit Dr Tearju Lunatic, the world's greatest nano technologist and ask for her cooperation to create a nanomachine able to make Creed immortal. Doctor gives Tearju a sample of "Lucifer" nanomachines, hoping to perk her interest, and tells her that the Apostle will come back to know her final answer within a few days. Which they do, when the tao-wielding monkey Eathes uses his power of Tao to copy Tearju and steal all her knowledge about nanomachines. Knowledge that Doctor would then use by working alongside Eathes to create the "God Bless" nanomachines that would make Creed immortal. Attack on the Apostles Arc During the final battle on Clarken Island, Creed orders Doctor, Echidna and Eathes to fight Train Heartnet and his fellow bounty-hunters without holding back. Doctor and Echidna are seen in the monitoring room of the manor, where they watch Train and Eve fighting two bounty-hunters that Doctor captured by paralyzing them, before injecting them with "Berserker" nanomachines that he created. Doctor's revels in this gruesome scene and taunts the bounty-hunters during the whole fight. When Eve manages to destroy the "Berserker" thanks to her own nanomachines, Doctor resolves to capture and to dissect her, as he wants to understand how her body functions. Doctor later drags Train and Eve into the Warp World and sends them into different spaces. Doctor traps Train into an endless, misty, deserted town, where he has to fight immortals doppelgangers of his late friend Saya Minatsuki and of Kyoko, so that he would die by the hand of people he cares for. Meanwhile, he lures Eve into a house where he meets her in person. Eve recognizes his voice and angrily attacks him, in order to teach him the pain that he inflicts on others. However, it appears that the man whom Eve knocked out was a doppelganger, while Doctor remained out of reach. Doctor then reaches into Eve's memory and creates a Doppelganger of Eve herself, back when she lived under the weapon dealer Torneo Rudman's "care." As the real Eve is gaining the upper-hand, Doctor transforms the Eve-doppelganger to resemble Sven, (Train's partner and Eve's caretaker) taking advantage of her hesitation to strike her father figure to knock her out. Doctor then brings Eve into his operation room and ties her to an operation table that shocks her whenever she uses her nanomachines power. Doctor first analyzes Eve's blood before proceeding to dissect her. Only a miracle can save both Eve and Train and a miracle does happen. In a world where memories can be turned into "reality" Train's strong memories of Saya allow her to manifest in the Warp World as a ghost, and she saves Train from Doctor's trap. Saya brings Train into the room of operation, in which no one can normally enter without Doctor's consent. Train kicks the mad scientist in the face and sets Eve free, but Doctor retaliates by creating countless huge scalpels from every wall, which he prepares to hurl at the duo. Fortunately, even in his Warp World the demented scientist is no match for Eve in a direct confrontation and she beats him up, in order to teach him what is a real fight and what is true pain. Immediately after, Train finishes him off with a punch on the face that breaks his glasses. With Doctor knocked out, the Warp World vanishes and Train and Eve reunite with Sven. However, after Doctor's defeat, Echidna has no other choice than to release the first results of his experiments to create superhuman soldiers, the The Phantom Star Brigade. When the trio reaches the third floor of the mansion and find Doctor lying unconscious, Eve sticks her tongue at him, still resenting his actions. After Creed's defeat, Doctor is seen sitting on the streets. Equipment and Abilities Warp World: Is Doctors Tao power. It allows him to literally create an alternate world where everything he imagines becomes reality. He can also pull memories from the minds of those trapped in the Warp World, and bring those into reality as well. Apart from this, he has no physical enhancement from this power whatsoever. He can be considered "weak" in the manga, as he was capable of being defeated with a simple punch. Relationships Eve Doctor viewed Eve as nothing more than a research subject, and tried to dissect her to satisfy his curiosity, overlooking the fact that she was a mere child. Trivia *Doctor appears in Mayoi Neko Overrun!, a manga written by Tomohiro Matsu and illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki, as a cameo. *Doctor is the only Apostle to not have Tao in the anime. *According to his profile, he was in charge of Kyoko's computer club. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Apostle Category:Former Apostle Category:Zero Numbers Category:Tao User Category:Criminal Category:Active Category:Deceased